Nani ga wasureru?
by kRieZt
Summary: Marui sedih karena semua temannya lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya. Apakah Niou akan membantu mengembalikan mood-nya yang selalu ceria? Request from Mura-buchou. chapter 2 & 3 added! finally...R&R please...
1. Chapter 1

**Nani ga wasureru?**

Niou/Marui (another trial and error FF)

Marui : Perasaan gue gak enak…

Niou : Sama…

Marui : gue bakalan kehilangan banyak penggemar nih!

Niou : Sama…apalagi pake embel2 trial and error FF. kita bakal error juga gak ya?

kRieZt : udah…kalian tenang aja. Pokoknya, harus main yang bagus yak?

Niou & Marui : _*ngelempar batu bata*_

kRieZt : hadeeh…belom mulai aja udah ngamuk2 duluan _*geleng2*_

_

* * *

_

_~Niou's POV~_

Bangun pagi, aku langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan kali ini aku berhenti dulu melihat kalender di dekat meja belajarku. Aku melingkari tanggal hari ini, 20 April. Mengapa aku melingkarinya? Berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa, aku juga mencoba mengingat-ingat kenapa aku melingkari angka 20 di kalender bulan April.

_Ah, peduli amat…_

"Masaharu nii-chan, cepat turun! Kita ke sekolah sama-sama!"

Baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, adikku sudah ribut-ribut minta diantar ke sekolahnya. Anak ini, kalau kakak perempuanku sudah berangkat duluan, pasti aku yang kebagian mengantar dia ke sekolah.

"Bawalah sepeda kakakmu, Haru-kun. Dia dijemput temannya tadi pagi. Nah, hati-hati di jalan ya."

"Ittekima~su!"

Karena harus mengantar adikku ke sekolahnya dulu, maka aku agak terlambat sampai di sekolahku sendiri. Aku tiba 10 menit sebelum bel pelajaran berbunyi. Yah, biasanya juga aku terlambat. Bisa datang sebelum bel berunyi saja sudah untung. Haha…aku akan memgejutkan teman-teman sekelasku. Niou Masaharu, yang biasanya datang 10 menit setelah bel berbunyi, sekarang datang 10 menit sebelum pelajaran di mulai.

"Selamat pagi semua!"

"Wow, Niou! Kau tidak terlambat kali ini."

"Hehe…iya donk. Bosan juga setiap pagi kena hukuman guru."

Dan benar saja, ini mengejutkan teman-temanku. Mereka bilang ini di luar dugaan karena biasanya aku selalu kena hukuman dari guru kalau datang terlambat. Namun satu orang yang tidak menyapaku. Laki-laki berambut merah yang duduk di sebelahku ini, tetap tertunduk serius membaca bukunya. Ini aneh, karena biasanya di pagi hari dia akan duduk di kelas sambil makan cheesecake kesukaannya. Marui Bunta membaca buku? Ingin sekali aku mengabadikan momen jarang ini dalam kamera ponselku.

"Hey, serius sekali."

"…"

"Marui?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak terlambat hari ini."

"OK, selamat."

"Haaah…kau ini kenapa sih? Pagi-pagi sudah merengut seperti itu."

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang baca buku, Niou?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi…"

"Maka itu, bisakah kau diam sebentar? Aku tahu kau semangat sekali pagi ini karena datang lebih awal dari biasanya. Dan kegiranganmu itu menggangguku!"

Whoa…ada apa dengan orang ini? Marui itu seperti biasa juga sama semangatnya denganku. Dia bahkan lebih lincah dan ceria dariku. Hari ini, kebalikkannya. Daripada merusak mood-nya yang sedang serius membaca, lebih baik aku mengalah saja deh…

Jam istirahat tiba, saatnya pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang…

"Marui, ayo ke kantin."

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah, aku dengar juru masak kantin mengeluarkan cake varian baru lho."

"Aku tidak minat."

"…"

Jika sudah masuk jam istirahat, biasanya dia yang selalu menarikku ke kantin lebih dulu. Atau kadang setelah mengajakku, dia akan mampir ke kelas Jackal dan kami makan di kantin bertiga. Ingin tambah ramai, biasanya aku sukses menculik Yagyuu dari ruang OSIS untuk berkumpul dengan kami di kantin. Dan sekarang, aku dikejutkan dengan kelakuan si penikmat kue dan permen karet ini. Sepanjang jam pelajaran tadi, dia terlihat diam. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya, ada sesuatu yang membuat dia uring-uringan hari ini.

"Hey…"

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku menarik kursi dan duduk di dekatnya. Mumpung tidak banyak orang di kelas, aku menggodanya dengan memainkan ujung rambutnya yang lebat. Dia tidak bereaksi. Dia tetap melihat ke arah jendela, sambil mengunyah permen karetnya.

"Kenapa sih dari tadi diam saja?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Niou. Dan berhentilah memainkan rambutku!"

"Yakin tidak mau ikut ke kantin?"

"Kau saja. Aku tidak ingin ke mana-mana."

(ke kantinnya sama aku aj-_*digiles mesin giling*_)

Dia ini bertingkah seperti seorang perempuan yang hendak masuk masa datang bulan. Kalau aku memancingnya lebih jauh, bisa saja aku dilemparnya keluar jendela kelas. Menakutkan…

"OK, aku keluar dulu. Mau kuajak yang lain saja."

Aku keluar dari kelas, dan otakku mencoba berpikir ada apa dengan Marui hari ini. Mungkin aku akan meminta pendapat dari Yagyuu. Semoga saja dia ada di kelas, karena aku tidak perlu repot-repot menculiknya dari ruang OSIS untuk sekedar berbicara dengannya. Dan benar saja, orang itu ada di kelasnya. Aku harap dia tidak sibuk.

"Yagyuu."

"Oh, Niou-kun. Mana Marui?"

"Tuh 'kan? Aku yakin sekali nanti banyak orang yang bertanya soal dia."

"Ada apa sih? Khan aku cuma tanya."

"Soalnya dia aneh sekali hari ini. Kau tahu? Dia sering sekali marah-marah kalau aku ajak bicara."

"Ada masalah mungkin." _*naikkin kacamata*_

"OK, mungkin kau bisa memberikan prediksimu, Yagyuu. Marui hari ini di luar dari kebiasaannya."

"Kalau minta prediksi, kau harusnya ke kelas 3-F. Yanagi-kun pasti mau membantumu."

"Kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke kelas 3-F? Toh aku ada di sini." _*tau2 muncul di belakang Niou*_

"Whoa, Yanagi! Kau mengejutkanku!"

"Geniichirou menyuruhku ke kelasnya. OK, ada apa, Niou?"

"Soal Marui. Dia aneh."

"Kenapa? Cheesecake-nya ketinggalan?" _*ngejawab dengan polosnya*_

"Bukan itu, Yanagi. Hm…"

"Jackal tidak menyapanya pagi ini ke kelas?"

"Si Botak itu datang ke kelas pagi ini, tapi reaksinya sama saja, Yagyuu."

"Niou, kau khan teman dekatnya. Lebih tepatnya, kau satu kelas dan duduk bersebelahan dengannya di kelas. Apa ada sesuatu dari dirinya yang terlewat olehmu?"

"Apa mungkin kita melewatkan sesuatu darinya, Yanagi-kun?"

"Bisa saja, Yagyuu. Anak itu biasanya selalu _full_ energi, dan sekarang seperti mobil yang kehabisan bensin."

"Berarti cheesecake-nya ketinggalan. Seperti yang dibilang Yanagi-kun tadi." _*tanpa dosa*_ (gak penting deh jawabnya, Yagyuu…)

"Haah…bertanya pada kalian juga sama saja! Ya sudah, aku kembali ke kelas saja. Sampai ketemu di lapangan tenis."

"Niou-kun."

"Ya, Yagyuu."

"Coba kau pikirkan lagi pertanyaan Yanagi-kun tadi. Sesuatu telah terlewat, dan ini mengenai dirinya. Mungkin Akaya-kun bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Aku tidak akan menemukan solusi dari Setan Rumput laut itu, Yagyuu. OK, aku coba pikirkan lagi."

Yanagi bilang, ada sesuatu yang terlewat darinya. Tapi apa? Gara-gara memikirkan hal ini, aku juga jadi banyak diam di kelas. Haah…kenapa sih aku jadi mencemaskan dia juga?

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_

Marui : tuh kan bener…

Niou : kamu tuh ya mau aja sih dijadiin karakter di FF gak penting ini

Marui : author-nya janjiin ngasih bubur sumsum buat buka puasa. Khan di Jepang gak ada begituan…

Niou : ckckck…

Comment/review-nya sangat ditunggu yak...^^ Mura-buchou, gimana menurutmu openingnya? chapter 1 dulu ya, tar yang laennya nyusul...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note : apa pun yang ada di dalam cerita, tidak pernah terjadi di anime atau di manga. Ini murni karangan saya sendiri…just for fun! _*jedotin kepala*_

_

* * *

_

_~Marui's POV~_

"_Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang…"_

"_Bun nii-chan, selamat ulang tahun!"_

"_Ini cake kesukaan nii-chan. Kaa-san yang buat lho!"_

Pagi tadi, ibu dan adik-adikku memberikan kejutan padaku dengan menghidangkan satu loyang cake kesukaanku. Aku hampir terlambat ke sekolah gara-gara keasyikkan menikmati cake buatan ibuku. Di atas cake itu, tertancap lilin dengan bentuk angka 15. Harapanku setelah meniup lilin itu adalah aku akan mendapat banyak ucapan dari teman-temanku, kejutan yang seru dari orang-orang terdekatku di sekolah.

Mengapa aku sangat berharap demikian? Ya, karena setiap tahun, setiap usiaku bertambah satu tahun, aku selalu mendapat semangat baru. Aku di usia 14, berbeda dengan aku di usia 15. Tahun ini aku menginjak usia 15 tahun.

Dan di tahun ini, aku mendapat perlakuan berbeda…

Tidak ada seorang pun yang ingat dengan ulangtahunku. Padahal tahun kemarin, aku sukses dibuat menangis bahagia karena teman-teman sekelasku memberi kejutan yang tak terlupakan. Pokoknya tak terlupakan, dan aku tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan kata-kataku. Bahkan rekan-rekan klub tenisku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Meski kejutan itu tidak berlangsung meriah karena Sanada sudah keburu memulai latihan hari itu, aku tetap merasa senang dan selalu bersemangat. Maka itu aku menganggap momen ini adalah yang paling aku tunggu.

Dan sekarang, tidak ada kejutan untukku…

Tidak ada ucapan selamat untukku…

Bahkan Niou…

_Niou_…

Aku ingat akan satu hal, dan ini akan menjadi rahasia untukku sampai kapan pun. Tahun lalu, Niou memberiku sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk botol kecil dengan secarik kertas yang digulung di dalamnya. Dia bilang, aku tidak boleh membuka botol itu sampai tahun depan. Dan tahun inilah saatnya aku membukanya. Hanya saja, laki-laki berambut perak itu juga tidak ingat sama sekali dengan hari ini.

_Dia lupa, atau pura-pura lupa? _

Ah, tidak mungkin! Meski dia itu tukang tipu di lapangan tenis (weleh…), tapi dia tidak bisa mengerjaiku kali ini. Perlakuannya tadi pagi menunjukkan bahwa dia sama sekali lupa dengan hari ulangtahunku. Aku tidak ingin memaksanya, atau siapa pun harus ingat dengan hari istimewa ini. Hanya saja ini tahun ketiga, tahun terakhir aku di Rikkai. Berharap lebih spesial dari yang kemarin-kemarin, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya…

_Aku ingin membuka botol itu di depan Niou…_

Jam sekolah berakhir, sekarang saatnya pergi ke lapangan tenis. Kali ini, aku memilih untuk pergi ke sana sendirian.

Namun di tengah jalan ke sana…

"Hey, Marui. Tunggu! Aku tahu…!"

Aku mendengar suara Niou memanggilku dari belakang. Tetapi ini malah membuatku mempercepat langkahku sampai ke ruang ganti klub tenis. Sampai di sana, ternyata sudah ada Sanada, Yukimura, dan Yanagi. Tiga _demons_ Rikkai ini selalu lebih dulu sampai di klub.

"Yo."

"Hai, Marui. Tumben datang sendirian. Mana Jackal?"

"Tidak tahu, aku mengira dia sudah ke sini tadi."

Aku menyapa mereka acuh tak acuh, lalu kembali fokus dengan acara ganti bajuku. Sanada seperti biasa tidak menyahut, Yukimura hanya membalas sapaanku dengan sedikit pertanyaan ditambah senyum lembutnya, dan Yanagi…

Kalau si Master itu sudah menatapku di balik matanya yang selalu tertutup, entah kenapa bulu romaku langsung berdiri semua. Sebisa mungkin aku menghindari tatapannya. Dia itu sepertinya tahu akan segalanya…

"Marui."

"Ya, Yanagi."

"Jam istirahat tadi, Niou datang ke kelas Yagyuu. Dia bilang, kau agak aneh hari ini."

"…"

"Kau tampak gusar. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Aku hanya menggeleng dan meneruskan mengikat tali sepatuku. Kemudian aku mendengar suara derap langkah kaki orang yang begitu cepat memasuki ruang ganti. Pintu terbuka, dan masuklah Niou. Di belakangnya, menyusul Jackal, Yagyuu, dan yang paling terakhir Kirihara.

"Kalian terlambat!"

"Hiee…maaf, Fuku-buchou! Tadi…tadi…"

"Tidak ada alasan! Kalau 5 menit belum masuk lapangan, kalian akan aku hukum!"

"H-hai!"

Sanada dan Yukimura lalu keluar dari ruang ganti, diikuti Yanagi yang masih bingung karena aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Yang tadi terlambat, segera mulai menyibukkan diri dengan berganti pakaian.

"Marui-senpai, kok tidak makan cake hari ini? Biasanya selalu bawa." _*liat2 deket tas Marui*_

"…"

"Halo?" (lha, dikira nelpon)

"Sudah habis, Akaya. Dan jangan sentuh-sentuh tasku!" _*nepuk tangan Akaya*_

"Waaah…padahal aku mau minta! Kenapa dihabiskan?"

"…"

"Marui-senpai, apa yang-"

"Ayo kita ke lapangan. Jackal, aku ingin latih tanding denganmu."

Aku tidak ingin membuat teman-temanku berkomentar lebih setelah melihat kondisiku hari ini. Biarlah mereka menilai apa, aku pun juga akan berusaha bersikap biasa saja. Dan Niou…

_Ya sudahlah…_

(cie…Marui, kalo naksir Niou ya ngaku aj-_*dilempar loyang panas*_)

Demi tidak mengecewakan Sanada dan Yukimura, aku harus bisa konsentrasi berlatih di lapangan. Mulai dari pemanasan, si Kaisar super galak itu menyuruh kami berlari keliling lapangan dan kali ini lebih banyak dari biasanya karena banyak di antara kami yang terlambat. Kemudian mulai dibagi lapangan untuk latih tanding, dan aku lega mendapat pasangan latihan dengan Jackal, satu lapangan juga dengan Yanagi dan Kirihara. Minimal orang-orang ini bisa membantuku melupakan kesedihanku.

"Marui, aku ingin lihat Tsunawatari-mu sekali lagi."

"Kenapa, Yanagi?"

"Sepertinya, pukulan ke net-nya agak melemah. Kau yakin sudah melakukannya dengan benar?"

"…"

"Jackal, keluarkan _serve_-mu yang paling kuat."

"OK."

Sial! Yanagi akhirnya melihat kesalahanku. Padahal dia sibuk sekali dengan Kirihara. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa sangat teliti? Yah, namanya juga Master.

"Hmph! Jangan remehkan aku! Akan aku buktikan kalau penglihatanmu kali ini salah, Yanagi. Karena aku jenius!"

Di sela-sela penyempurnaan tehnik Tsunawatari-ku, aku sempat melihat ke blok lapangan lain. Pandanganku tertuju ke lapangan yang dipakai Sanada dan Yagyuu. Jarang juga melihat keduanya bertanding, meski hanya sekedar latihan. Kemudian mataku tertuju ke lapangan yang dipakai Yukimura dan Niou.

_Apa yang…_

Niou berbicara dengan Yukimura sangat serius. Mereka berbicara di lapangan, dipisahkan oleh net, tapi mereka berdekatan. Niou menjelaskan sesuatu, dan Yukimura mendengarkannya dengan baik. Satu tangannya menopang siku yang sedang menopang dagunya. Wajahnya terlihat senang setelah mendengar akhir penjelasan Niou. Dari gerak bibirnya, aku bisa melihat dia berbicara…

"_Wakatta, aku akan beritahu Sanada dan yang lain…"_

Ah, peduli apa aku dengan…

"Marui!"

Jackal berseru dari seberangku, dan…

_*duagh!*_

Sepersekian detik kemudian, aku mendapati diriku jatuh terlentang di lapangan. Aku merasa pipi kananku sakit dan perih. Aku melihat Jackal melompati net dan melihat keadaanku.

"Bodoh! Kau melihat ke mana sih? Pasti sakit sekali." _*bangunin Marui*_

"Uugh…apa yang…" _*urut2 pipi*_

Kirihara dan Yanagi lalu bergabung ke lapanganku. Aku duduk hampir tidak sadarkan diri karena pukulan dari Jackal tadi sangat keras. Aku kehilangan konsentrasi dan tidak memperhatikan datangnya bola.

"Huaaa…pasti sakit sekali! Marui-senpai, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau berdarah di sudut bibir. Jackal, bawa dia ke-"

"Ada apa ini?"

Aku mendengar suara Niou, yang kemudian masuk ke lapangan diikuti Yagyuu. Haah…ada-ada saja hari ini. _Ayolah, Marui!_ Jangan buat orang lain khawatir, karena ini akan sangat merepotkan!

"Biar aku yang bawa dia. Oh ya, Yukimura meminta anggota regular berkumpul di lapangan A."

Aku sudah ingin menolak, tapi Niou sepertinya memaksa dan aku terpaksa mengikutinya. Aku dibawa ke ruang ganti sementara yang lain masih meneruskan latihan. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat Niou duduk berlutut di depanku, menempelkan cairan antiseptik ke wajahku yang tadi terkena bola dari Jackal.

"Ouch! Jangan keras-keras, bodoh!"

"Aku sudah pelan-pelan kok! Kau tenang dulu lah, jangan banyak bergerak."

"Yanagi menyuruh Jackal membawaku kemari, bukan kau."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"…"

"OK. Kalau begitu aku kembali ke…" _*siap2 berdiri*_

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Khan belum selesai!" _*narik tangan Niou*_

"Hm?"

"Err…"

Aku menarik tangan Niou dan mencegahnya pergi. Kenapa aku mencegahnya? Padahal aku bisa saja membiarkan dia pergi. Dan dia tidak jadi meninggalkanku di ruang ganti. Dia kembali berlutut dan meneruskan mengobati lukaku.

"Kau berhutang satu penjelasan padaku, Marui."

"Apa?"

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang salah denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau kehilangan konsentrasi di lapangan. Kau tidak banyak bicara, ada apa denganmu?"

"Haah! Semua orang bertanya padaku soal itu! Tidak hanya kau, tapi juga Yanagi dan Akaya. Memangnya kenapa sih? Heran melihatku mendadak diam begini?"

"Hey, tidak ada yang menyuruhmu marah-marah, Marui. Khan aku hanya tanya. Kalau tidak mau jawab ya sudah…"

"Karena hari ini…!"

Belum selesai bicara, tiba-tiba titik-titik air mata mulai keluar dari sudut mataku. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembunyikannya dari Niou. Tapi sepertinya sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Aku menunduk dan menghapus air mataku. Suara bicaraku sudah mulai tidak beraturan.

"Karena… hari ini adalah…"

"Aku tahu."

"Eh?"

"Hari ini…adalah hari ulangtahunmu."

Mendengar dia bicara begitu, tangisku makin meledak. Aku sesenggukkan dibalik telapak tanganku. Niou lalu duduk di sebelahku dan merangkul bahuku.

"Kenapa menangis? Harusnya kau senang khan, Marui?"

"Itu karena…karena…"

"…"

"Ah, dasar bodoh! Kau lupa khan, Niou? Kau lupa kalau hari ini…"

"Aku tidak lupa."

"Mau bilang pura-pura lupa? Aku akan menendangmu keluar dari sini!"

"Awalnya aku benar-benar lupa, Marui. Melihatmu agak aneh tadi pagi, aku memutuskan untuk menceritakan kepada Yagyuu dan Yanagi."

"…" _*masih terisak*_

"Satu hal yang mengingatkanku. Pagi tadi saat aku bangun tidur, aku melihat lingkaran merah pada tanggal 20 di kalender kamarku. Aku tidak memberi keterangan mengapa aku melingkarinya."

"Terus?"

"Dan saat aku bertanya pada Yanagi tadi di jam istirahat, dia mengatakan bahwa kau begitu karena ada sesuatu yang terlewat. Lebih tepatnya, aku, atau kita teman-temanmu, melupakan sesuatu darimu."

"Sesuatu yang terlewat?"

"Aku ingat sekali pada tanggal ini di tahun lalu. Aku memberimu satu botol kecil seukuran ibu jari, dengan kertas di dalamnya. Apa kau masih menyimpannya?"

"…Un..."

"Tunjukkan padaku."

Setelah menghapus air mataku, aku mengambil botol kecil itu dari dalam tasku. Aku menggantungnya bersama gantungan kunci yang lain di retsleting tasku.

"Kau bilang bahwa aku bisa membukanya di tahun depan, yaitu tahun ini maksudku. Mengapa aku harus menunggu sampai setahun, Niou?"

"…"

"Hey, jawab, bodoh!" _*ngejitak Niou*_

"Aduh! Ya…buka saja dulu. Kira-kira apa isinya? Masalahnya aku juga sudah lupa dengan apa yang aku tulis di dalamnya."

"Niou aneh…"

Aku membuka gabus kecil dari mulut botol kecil itu. Agak sulit karena memang kecil sekali. Aku menarik kertasnya dengan bantuan pulpen, dan meletakkan kertas itu di telapak tanganku. Aku membuka gulungannya.

_Oh…_

"Niou…kau…"

"Apa?"

"Haaahh…jangan pura-pura tidak tahu deh!" _*mulai salah tingkah*_

"Lha, memang isinya apa? Baca saja, karena aku sudah lupa juga isinya, Marui."

"~_Kimi wa subete da~_"

Aku masih terpana dengan tulisan di kertas kecil itu. Tanganku gemetaran, aku hampir kaku memegang kertas itu. Tiba-tiba saja aku mengungkapkan perasaan campur aduk ini dengan memeluk Niou. Aku menyembunyikan kepalaku di bahunya. Aku terisak lagi, satu tanganku memukul pelan dada Niou.

"Marui…"

"…" _*gak bisa ngomong*_

"Hey, coba lihat ke sini."

Dia mendorongku, kemudian tangannya meraih daguku dan mendekatkan pada wajahnya. Dia menutup matanya, dan yang paling mengejutkanku adalah dia menciumku.

_Demi Tuhan, demi apa pun di dunia ini, dia menciumku…_

Beberapa helai poninya jatuh di dekat hidungku. Aku yang tadinya terkejut bukan main, akhirnya menjadi sedikit tenang ketika satu tangan Niou mendekap pinggangku. Dalam posisi yang sama, dia mengakhiri ciumannya. Kami menarik nafas dalam-dalam setelah terhenti beberapa detik. Dia tersenyum, dan membiarkanku tetap dalam kebingunganku.

"Happy birthday, Marui Bunta."

"N-Niou…"

"Kenapa? Tidak suka?"

"Kau…maksudku…err…"

"Kau itu lucu, kau tahu? Karenanya, aku jadi ingin menciummu. Hehe…" (lha, dia ketawa…)

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan padaku arti tulisan ini."

"Tidak ada artinya kok." _*cuek*_

"Hah?" _*makin bingung*_

"Ya artinya cuma satu. Kau itu segalanya. Mau dibilang seperti apa, berapa pun kata tidak akan cukup untuk menilai dirimu."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Nah, kita lanjutkan nanti. Sepertinya mereka sudah siap…"

"Mereka? Siapa yang…"

"Ayo, kita keluar."

Dia mengulurkan tangan dan aku meraihnya. Dia menggandengku keluar ruang ganti. Ketika pintu di buka…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MARUI BUNTA!"

Melihat ini, air mataku langsung meleleh lagi. Anggota non-regular menyiramkan potongan-potongan kertas kecil padaku (kapan buatnya ya?). Kemudian aku melihat Yukimura membawa satu loyang cheesecake dengan lilin angka 15 di atasnya. Kirihara langsung memelukku dengan erat dan berseru mengucap selamat ulang tahun di dekat telingaku. Disusul Jackal yang sama girangnya dengan Kirihara.

"Maaf ya kalau kami lupa, Marui-senpai! Pantas saja hari ini kau kelihatan sedih."

"Kami benar-benar lupa, Marui."

"Huaaaa….kalian ini sukses membuatku tidak keruan seperti ini! Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian telah melupakan ulangtahunku!"

Aku memeluk balik kedua sahabatku ini. Sambil merangkul satu tanganku ke Kirihara, aku mendekat ke cake yang dibawa oleh Yukimura. Bersiap-siap untuk meniupnya.

"Ucapkan satu keinginan, Marui." _*senyum*_

"Kapan kau mendapatkan cake kesukaanku ini, Buchou?"

"Ah, itu rahasia! Kau tidak perlu tahu. Ayo, ucapkan satu keinginan terbesarmu."

Aku memejamkan mataku beberapa detik, lalu mulai meniup lilinnya. Suara riuh rendah tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorak dari teman-temanku begitu membahana di area klub tenis. Kini giliran Yanagi dan Yagyuu yang mengucapkan selamat padaku. Disusul kemudian dengan Sanada.

"Jangan lengah, besok latihan dengan benar!"

"Whoa…iya iya. Ini khan ulangtahunku, masa' senang sedikit saja tidak boleh? Fuku-buchou galak sekali."

"Bilang apa, Marui?"

"Haha…kau galak!"

"Bilang sekali lagi dan-" _*keburu dibekap Yanagi*_

"Kau itu, jangan merusak kebahagiaan orang, Geniichirou. Ngomong-ngomong, Marui. Kau harus berterima kasih kepada seseorang untuk kejutan hari ini."

"Hm? Siapa?"

"Itu, yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang ganti." _*nunjuk ke belakang Marui*_

Aku menoleh ke orang yang dimaksud. Apa mungkin semua ini adalah ide gila dari si Trickster itu? Aku akan bicara dengannya nanti. Aku akan memaksa dia menjelaskan semuanya padaku, termasuk arti tulisan di kertas yang tadi aku buka.

"Nah, karena hari ini spesial, maka latihan aku cukupkan sampai di sini. Besok harus datang tepat waktu."

Yukimura pun akhirnya membubarkan latihan hari ini. Aku berterima kasih padanya, aku berterima kasih pada semuanya. Meski singkat dan sederhana, tapi aku merasa sangat bahagia. Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya. Setiap usiaku bertambah satu tahun, maka aku akan mendapat semangat baru. Mereka inilah yang membuatku selalu semangat…

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_

Maap2…mesti dipotong satu lagi. Chapter 3 yang terakhir. Gak enak nulis banyak2 di satu chapter…segera dipost chapter 3-nya! ^^;


	3. Chapter 3

_~Marui's POV~_

Ruang ganti sore itu mulai sepi. Tinggal aku, Niou, dan Kirihara yang masih menikmati sisa cake yang tadi aku bagi-bagi kepada semua anggota klub tenis.

"Enak sekali kuenya! Nyam!" _*makan potongan terakhir*_

"Kau itu rakus sekali, Akaya! Aku baru makan satu potong, kau sudah menghabiskan hampir seperempatnya."

"Aku akan minta Yukimura-buchou untuk membawakannya lagi. Nah, sampai nanti!"

Aku menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Kirihara yang jauh lebih kekanak-kanakkan dariku. Dan suasana ini malah membuatku jadi agak tegang karena tinggal aku dan Niou dalam ruang ganti ini.

"Sudah selesai, Marui?"

"Ya. Sudah kok."

"Ayo kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Mengantarku? Khan rumahku tidak searah denganmu."

"Ikut saja. Tapi naik sepeda ya."

Aku mengikuti Niou keluar dari ruang ganti. Hari sudah mulai gelap, untung saja aku tidak sendirian pulangnya. Biasanya aku pulang bersama Jackal karena rumah kami satu arah. Tapi katanya tadi dia harus buru-buru pulang karena orang rumahnya sudah menelponnya. Kini aku pulang dengan Niou. Kami tidak langsung naik sepeda, karena Niou bilang ingin bicara banyak denganku. Maka kami jalan kaki dulu saat keluar dari sekolah.

"Ne, Niou."

"Hm?"

"Jelaskan padaku tentang tulisan tadi."

"Khan sudah jelas."

"Tapi aku belum mengerti apa maksudmu!"

"Kalau aku bilang terus terang, nanti kau malah kaget."

"Ya…bilang saja dulu. Nanti baru dengar apa pendapatku."

"…"

"Hey, jawab atau aku lindas kau dengan sepedamu!"

"Hm…apa ya? Mungkin karena…aku suka padamu."

"Hah?"

"Tuh khan? Reaksimu langsung begitu. Daripada aku mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata, lebih baik aku menulisnya."

"Tapi…bukankah…kau dan…Yagyuu…"

"Yagyuu? Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan si Gentleman itu. Kami bersahabat, hanya itu. Aku dekat dengannya karena dia itu masih canggung dengan klub tenis. Maka aku harus membantunya beradaptasi."

"Begitu…"

"Tapi kau berbeda. Kita sudah satu kelas sejak tahun pertama. Banyak perubahan yang aku lihat darimu setiap tahunnya."

"…"

"Kok diam?"

"Aku mendengarkanmu, bodoh!"

"Kau itu…ya…seperti yang aku tulis tadi. Kalau kau mengira aku bohong, kali ini tidak. Aku serius."

"…"

"Aku suka padamu. Aku yakin kau juga suka padaku."

"Hah, PD sekali kau bilang begitu! Apa buktinya?"

"Aku cuek-cuek begini juga memperhatikan segala hal dari orang-orang terdekatku lho. Tidak perlu dijelaskan lebih jauh khan? Nanti kau malah salah tingkah sendiri. Hehe…"

"Baka Niou…" _*blush*_

"Aku suka padamu."

Setelah dia mengatakan itu, tangannya meraih tanganku. Masih berjalan kaki, kami berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Hal ini malah membuatku jadi tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa.

Bagaimana ya cara menanggapinya? Dia bilang serius, maka aku pun akan menganggap dia serius dengan kata-katanya tadi. Dia bilang suka padaku? Ini yang masih menjadi pertanyaan untukku. Terus terang, dia benar. Aku tidak tahu dia melihat dari mana, tapi aku juga suka padanya. Hanya saja aku ragu dengan perasaanku karena selama ini Niou dekat dengan Yagyuu. Dan ternyata…di hari ulangtahunku ini, dia mengungkap segalanya. Apa perlu aku mengatakan hal yang sama dengannya?

"Ne, Niou. Kalau aku bilang, aku suka padamu, apa jadinya nanti kita?"

"Apa pun itu, aku rasa tidak akan merubah keadaan."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal padaku."

"OK."

"Jangan lupa dengan hari ini di tahun depan."

"Apa pun tentangmu, aku tidak akan melupakannya lagi. Aku, dan juga teman-teman."

"Janji."

"Iya, aku janji."

Jadi, tidak ada yang bisa dijelaskan lagi di hari ini. Aku dan Niou…hm…ya, begitulah! Bagaimana pun kalian menilai kami, yang penting kami bahagia…

Dan ini tidak akan pernah aku lupakan seumur hidupku…

_~Owari~_

_

* * *

_

kRieZt : fyuh…akhirnya selesai…

Marui : mana bubur sumsumnya? Khan udah janji mau ngasih buat buka puasa.

kRieZt : yang jualan pulang kampung, Mas. Khan udah pada mudik.

Niou : sokoooorr….!

Marui : Huuaaaa….! Author jahat! Hiks…

Niou : tanggung jawab loe, kRieZt…_*meluk Marui*_

Marui : janjinya cuma 2 chapter, sekarang malah jadi 3. Harusnya aku bisa dapet bonus. Udah aku dapet adegan nangis banyak banget…_*mengisak*_

kRieZt : kalo minta sama Mura-buchou aja gimana? _*kabur sebelum dilindes sepeda Niou*_

Niou : Woy, sini loe! _*ngebut dengan sepedanya*_

Sekian ketidakjelasan ini. Untuk Mura-buchou, mohon maaf karena akhirnya saya bikin jadi 3 chapter. Kalo masih kurang 'in', mohon saran dan kritiknya. Yang lain, comment/review-nya masih ditunggu…^^;


End file.
